


Something to remember me by

by applescruffed



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dirty photos, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, M/M, Smut, early 60s, john lennon/paul mccartney in liverpool, naughty boys, photo booth, post hamburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applescruffed/pseuds/applescruffed
Summary: The boys have a bit of fun in a photo booth on a cold afternoon in Liverpool.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Something to remember me by

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time but I'm so happy to be back writing! I hope you enjoy it, come and find me if you want to talk - or if you want to beta since I don't currently have one! I'm apple-scruffed on tumblr

“So hows Mike liking his new camera then?”

“Oh god you should see him, every 5 minutes it’s ‘Paul, stand here! Paul, look over there!’ Starting to wish I never bought it for him.”

“You love it” John scoffed, pulling his woollen coat tighter to keep out the cold autumn weather. “Bet that’s half the reason you bought it, your own personal in-house photographer around at all times.”

Paul rolled his eyes and quickened his step, dying to get out of the harsh wind. “If that were true there’d be at least twice as many shots of me, he’s messing around with that thing all day. You should see how much film he’s got – and his room! Transformed into his own personal dark room before I even got round to unpacking.”

John ducked round the corner and pressed his back against the cold stone wall next to the station, motioning for Paul to act as a wind shield while he lit his cigarette. “You know, I wouldn’t mind taking a few pictures if he ever puts the camera down long enough. Fancy myself a bit of a photographer.” Despite his mumbled speech around the tip of a cigarette Paul could still hear the grin in John’s voice, and he couldn’t help but play along.

“Oh yeah? Didn’t realise I had the next Ansel Adams standing before me. I’m sure you’d only have the noblest, most artistic intentions if you got your hands on that camera. Can I have a fag too?”

“Get your own!” John grumbled, holding the packet up and lifting his lighter into Paul’s cupped hands.

“I’m going to”

“you’re always going to. Anyway. I would take the best photos. Trees and flowers. The cat. And you.”

“Oh no” Paul laughed, waving his finger to emphasize his point. “You’re not getting anywhere near me with a camera.”

“Mike’s allowed to”

“Mike’s my brother. You’re you. God knows what would end up on that film. And who’s going to develop it? Not you. You’d have lost interest within five minutes and I wouldn’t be letting mike anywhere near it.”

“I might not lose interest. Depends what you let me put on the film” John leered around his cigarette, prompting a bark of laughter from Paul. “Cor, it’s freezing. Let’s go inside for a minute, my hands are about to drop off.”

“Can’t be having that can we?” Paul said over his shoulder, skipping up the stairs and into the glass domed train station. He always felt an odd sense of awe stepping inside that building, so many stories beginning and ending in one place. The London train had just pulled away and the station was beginning to fall into a lull as the passengers cleared out into the city. He realised he’d been quiet for a little too long when he felt John standing close behind him.

“Haven’t taken up train spotting too have you? Thought you were an aeroplane man”

“For fuck’s sake John, I haven’t done that in years! You know, I wish I’d never told you”. Paul spun around playfully mid-sentence and found himself standing a little too close to John, a grin plastered across both their faces. “You know what?” Paul asked in a hushed voice, for no reason other than to make John laugh.

“What?”

“I’ve got an idea.” With that Paul stalked away down the long cavernous station, John’s loud footsteps echoing after him.

“What? Stop being so weird, Macca! Stop walking so quick!” Paul half turned back and slowed his steps, laughing at John’s feigned discomfort.

“Got any money?”

“Only for a pint.”

“You’ll like this though! It’ll be worth it. And anyway, I know you still get pocket money off Mimi” Paul turned around and stood dead still, letting John walk right up to him.

“Mimi is just showing her appreciation for my charming company. You know I’m always in demand, daahling” John said in his best ‘showbiz’ accent, stretching his arms out to emphasize his point.

“Come on then, soft lad” Paul laughed, grabbing John’s arm and pulling him towards the far corner of the station. “Here. I told you you’d like it.” Paul gestured towards the huge photo booth, covered in serious looking faces posing for passport photos. “You wanted pictures, lets take some pictures! A bit of fun and no Mike to worry about.”

“Mike was half the fun though” John teased, but Paul could see on his face how excited he was. “Come on then! Lets go inside!”

Flicking their cigarettes away, Paul pulled the long curtain back and stepped in, motioning for John to follow him.

“Bit cosy in here, isn’t it?” John said, feigning discomfort as he squashed himself onto the seat next to Paul.

“Isn’t that the whole point?” Paul grinned as he leaned close to John, pulling the curtain firmly closed behind him. “There, now we’ve got a bit of privacy for once”. With that Paul closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against John’s, bringing his hand up to run through John’s hair. His other hand began to wander down John’s chest, finally settling with a tight grip on his thigh.

“Why Paul, I didn’t know you were capable of such a thing!”

“You know very well what I’m capable of” Paul winked, leaning back against the side of the booth. “Now get the dosh out so we can get these photos done.”

“Talk about bossy” John leaned back awkwardly to rummage through his pockets for spare change, fishing coins out and emptying them into Paul’s waiting hand. “That should be enough. How many do we get? 4?”

“I think so. But let’s wait a little before we take them. Get some more… interesting photos that way”

“I don’t know what you thinks going to happen Paul, but maybe just remember we’re still in the middle of a busy train station here.” John had a tone of disbelief in his voice, but Paul could tell his curiosity was going to win out. He just needed a little push.

“I mean, if you don’t want to John, that’s fine. I just thought it would be fun…” Paul leaned in closer again, sliding his hand up John’s leg and drawing out small circles on the inside of his thigh “and you know it’ll be worth it”

“Fine” John said with a frustrated groan, “but don’t blame me if we end up in a cell”

“Don’t be so paranoid! It’s a turnoff” Paul joked, kissing his way up John’s neck. John readjusted himself on the bench, widening his legs to give Paul’s wandering hand better access. “That’s a good boy” Paul said before kissing him deeply, letting his hand shape at the hardening lump in John’s jeans at the same time.

Paul broke the kiss to reach over and put the money in the machine, before turning John’s head and kissing his obscenely as the first photo flashed. A whirring sound drowned out John’s moan as Paul began rubbing him again, carefully unzipping his jeans and feeling the wet spot on his cotton underpants. “Seems like you’re enjoying it now, John” Paul smiled into his hair, reaching his hand inside John’s pants in time for the second flash to go off.

“Paul” John said breathlessly

“I told you I’d do it, Johnny” Paul pulled out John’s cock and began working it, John letting his head fall back against the wall as he felt the precum spread down his shaft

“fuck” John said as the third flash blinded him, the illicit nature of the situation making him even harder

“Quiet Johnny, can’t let anyone else know what a naughty boy you are.” Paul pressed his mouth against John’s ear, his hot breath sending shivers down John’s spine “now come for me John, I want you to come all over me”

Those words always pushed John over the edge, and next thing he knew John bucked up and spurted over Paul’s hand as the final flash left him seeing stars. His chest heaving, John was almost in disbelief over what had just happened.

“Fuck me”

“I wish, but we don’t have any more money” Paul laughed, kissing John deeply as he slouched breathless on the photo booth bench. Paul tucked John in again and straightened his shirt, cleaning both of them up with a handkerchief and making sure they looked presentable before they faced the world again.

“What about you?”

“Maybe better to leave it till we get somewhere more private. Don’t want to push our luck.” Paul winced as he shuffled on the bench, readjusting his trousers to try to ease the pressure. “Not going to be the most comfortable trip home though.”

With that he pulled back the curtain and ushered John out, waiting for their photos to drop into the tray. “Better grab them quick before anyone has the chance to see” John said nervously.

“There’s still no one here, we can have a quick look.”

The metal tray rang out and Paul grabbed the shots, eyes widening as he saw them for the first time.

“Oh, these are bloody good” Paul laughed, shoving them under John’s nose.

“Fucking hell, these are dirtier than any lads mag I’ve even seen!”

“I know!” Paul said gleefully, “can you believe they came out this good?”

“It felt like they might” John laughed, handing the photos back to Paul who tucked them in his jacket pocket. “Just promise me one thing”

“What?”

“Next time it’s your turn” John winked, feeling a new burst of energy as he made his way back out into the cold afternoon, shoulder to shoulder with Paul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, let me know! - I have so many more ideas that I'd love to share with everyone. Come and find me on tumblr - I'm apple-scruffed =)


End file.
